prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go! Nature Pretty Cure
Let's Go! Nature Pretty Cure (行こう！ネイチャープリキュア) is a Japanese anime of the Pretty Cure franchise created by Izumi Todo, specifically the PikaPika♡Girls branch. The themes and main motifs of the series are the four elements, weather, seasons, mirrors and gemstones/flowers. Story Characters Pretty Cures * [[Damoto Daisy|'Damoto Daisy']] (田元 デイジー)/'Cure Spring '(キュアスプリング): Pretty Cure representing nature's flora and fauna. Dreams of becoming a florist despite all of her large family being strongly against it. Her theme color is pink, her season is spring and her themed gemstone is rubellite. * [[Okojou Gabrielle|'Okojou Gabrielle']] (大工場 ガブリエル)/'Cure Tin '(キュアティン): Pretty Cure representing nature's lowest and simplest form; metals, aloids and minerals. She is the only daughter in an extremely wealthy family, father being the mayor and mother being a geologist. She dreams of being an inventor. Her theme color is silver/white, her season is winter and her gemstone is the white diamond. * [[Xun Xia|'Xun Xia']] (荀夏)/'Cure Burn '(キュアバーン): Pretty Cure representing nature's flame and heat. Originally from China, Xia is a tempered girl who uses fire as a calming method which others find odd and practices kung fu and karate everyday in her grandfather's dojo. Her theme color is red, her season is summer and her gemstone is the ruby. * [[Anastasia Green|'Anastasia Green']] (アナスタシア • グリーン)/'Cure Feuille '(キュアフェール): Pretty Cure representing nature's plant life. Third year student who originated from Canada, also part Russian and often tutors Daisy with math. Coming with her calmness and ladylike appearance, is her ferocious temper. Her theme color is green/brown, her season is fall and her gemstone is peridot. * [[Aidoro Sophie|'Aidoro Sophie']] (藍道ソフィー)/'Cure Bubble '(キュアバブル): Pretty Cure representing nature's streams and water sources. Growing up in London, Sophie is fluent in English and offers English classes, to the point of starting a club but not many join, and one's who do don't last very long. Sophie is painfully shy. Her theme color is blue and her gemstone is sapphire. * [[Cure Storm|'Cure Storm']] (キュアストーム): Pretty Cure representing nature's weather. From the Gaia Sphere, Storm was sent to earth on a mission by Mother Nature to awaken the next Pretty Cure. Her human alias is third year student Ginkumo Sorane (銀雲 空音). Her theme color is purple and her gemstone is amethyst. Fairies and Allies Supporting * Maid Samantha (メイド・サマンサ) and Butler Samuel (バトラー・サミュエル): Gabrielle's personal butler and maid who are actually andriods she invented herself. Natural Disaster * Lady Chaos (レディカオス) * Dandee-Leon (ダンディーレオン) * Zap (ザップ) * Rein-chan (レインちゃん) * Burizad (ブリザード) * Zinc (トタン) * Drowna (ドローナー) * Nettle (ネトル) * Arashidroid '''(アラシドロイッド) Used Devices * '''Nature Glass: Mirror-like item used by the girls. When transforming they yell the phrase: Natura • Bloom! ''And inserts her respective Nature Crystal in its key form. On the side, they can be used to communicate with Mother Nature. * '''Nature Crystals:' Collectable items the girls must gather to bring back the Gaia Sphere. Settings Gaia Sphere ' (ガイアスフィア): Parallel world of beautiful flora and fauna ruled by Mother Nature, and protected by Cure Storm. The sphere is split into 5 seperate countries: *'Cherry Valley (チェリーバレー) *'Steel Castle '(スチール城) *'Summer Village '(夏村) *'Mapleleaf Pathway' (メープルリーフ経路) * Sen-ko Ochiru Seppen '(千個落雪片) Media [[Pretty Cure Natural Stars!|'Pretty Cure Natural Stars!]] (プリキュアナチュラルスターズ！): Crossover movie featuring Spring Shine Pretty Cure and [https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5_GoGo! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go!]''. '' Trivia Gallery Cure Spring.jpg|Cure Spring Cure Tin.jpg|Cure Tin Cure Burn.jpg|Cure Burn Cure Feuille.jpg|Cure Feuille Cure Bubble.jpg|Cure Bubble Cure Storm.jpg|Cure Storm Category:Let's Go! Nature Pretty Cure